


Neque Ita Prorsus Exspiravit

by 4332



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: AU, Gen, Tags will multiply as story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 19:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15669633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4332/pseuds/4332
Summary: He phased through the ceiling of the bathroom and changed back to human form. He fixed his hair in the mirror, smiling at his mirror image.He froze upon seeing himself in the mirror.He turned and met eyes with a ghost who looked exactly like him."A--" he uttered, unable to finish the sentence. The ghost seemed equally surprised."Te- te respicere prorsus similis mei..." the ghost responded in a whisper.(No, it is NOT Amorpho)





	Neque Ita Prorsus Exspiravit

"Tucker, are you _absolutely sure_ that this is the way to Danny's door? I do **NOT** want to get lost in the Ghost Zone again..."

"What are you so worried about, Sam? I remember the exact directions to his lair! We'll be there in no time."

"Yeah, right."

"And what do you mean 'again'?"

The duo cruised through the Zone, eyes flitting left and right. Mason was flying behind Tucker, following his every move. The boy had a map of the Zone in front of him, and his green eyes skimmed the grid. He dug his feet into his hoverboard, straining to keep his balance. A confused expression passed his face. He suddenly stopped, catching Sam off balance. They collided and crashed in front of a door.

"Tucker..." Sam growled, fangs peering out of pale lips.

"What?"

"We're lost, aren't we?"

"No we're not! I have the map right..."

He turned his head only to catch sight of their map floating away a considerable distance away from them. Sam inhaled frustratingly and sped off and back in two second, pushing the map into his palm. "Now, where do we go?" she snapped, pissed at how long this was taking. Tucker's ears flattened in shame, and he looked over the map again. "Um..." he murmured, turning the map a few times. "We're... lost."

"Great."

"Well, maybe we can just open some random door and see if that's his door!" He glided to the closest door and set his hand on the knob. "Who knows, we might hit the jackpot!"

"Or get mauled by a monstrous ghost."

"Yeah, but come on, Sam, what are the chances? Besides, it can't hurt to try, right?"

Tucker slowly turned the knob and pulled the door open. The two held their breath, expecting something to jump out at them any moment. When nothing happened, Tucker let out a nervous, relieved laugh. "See? Nothing to worry about." He said, floating in front of the door to demonstrate. The vampire rolled her eyes and frowned. "I swear, Tucker, not even your werewolf abilities could save you from--" She cut off her sentence, eyes wide, staring at the bunch of clawed fingers above her friend. Seeing the expression on her face, he turned to see what she was looking at and screamed almost as soon as his brain registered the sight. 

The fingers wrapped around him and began to disappear into the door when a much louder wail reached their ears. The hand let go of Tucker, who immediately skittered as far as he could from the door. A comet of blue rushed past their eyes, and in seconds the door was slammed shut, trapping the fingers inside it. A few bangs resounded before it went silent. The 'comet' approached them and assumed a much more familiar form.

"I've said this once, twice, a _hundred_ times-- my neighbors are **not** neighborly."

"Hey, Danny." Sam greeted, unconsciously tucking a loose strand of her hair behind her ear. Oblivious to the gesture, the ghost gave a smile in return before assuming a disappointed face at Tucker.

"What in the world were you thinking?! We talked about this _endless_ times, Tucker."

"I know, I know. Sorry, dude. It just that your directions weren't... clear."

Danny threw his hands up in desperation. "What wasn't clear about three wooshes, two wisps and five poofs?! Those were the exact coordinates!"

"Yeah, but they're in ghost measurements. You could've just clarified it in general measurements." Sam interjected.

"But that **is** the general measurement in our realm! How-- You know what, just follow me. I'll show you how to get to our lair."

The matter seemed settled, and they each took one of Danny's wrists and let themselves be tagged along. He spoke the directions as they approached. "This is three wooshes," he explained, giving three short bursts of speed. "This is two wisps." He dived down twice, then sharply turned right, whispering under his breath. "And that is five poofs," he concluded as they stopped in front of a purple door. (But then, all doors in the Ghost Zone is purple.) He opened the door in a swift gesture, causing Tucker to flinch, almost expecting another clawed hand to pop out and possibly really maul him this time.

Danny frowned at his friend's expression as Sam facepalmed behind him. Ignoring Tucker's horrified expression, Danny turned and presented the inside of the door.

"Welcome to the Phantoms' lair."

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU in where Danny is full ghost, Sam's a vampire, and Tucker's a werewolf.
> 
> Kind of parallel universe, in where Danny _lives_ instead of dies.
> 
> Which is a **huge** problem for a ghost.


End file.
